best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"I Want Your Love" by Chic
"I Want Your Love" is a song by American band Chic from their second album C'est Chic, released in 1978. Featuring a solo lead vocal by Alfa Anderson, the song became a very successful follow-up to their iconic hit single "Le Freak". In the United States, "I Want Your Love" reached number one on the Billboard Dance Club Songs in November 1978 and number five on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart in June 1979. It peaked at number seven on the Billboard Hot 100 in May 1979 and remained on the chart for 19 weeks. In the United Kingdom, it reached number four on the UK Singles chart (the highest position of any Chic singles) and spent 11 weeks on the chart. Lyrics I want your love, I want your love ''2x ''Do you feel like you ever want To try my love and see how well it fits Baby, can't you see when you look at me I can't kick this feeling when it hits All alone in my bed at night I grab my pillow and squeeze it tight I think of you and I dream of you All of the time, what am I gonna do I want your love, I want your love ''4x ''Sometimes, don't you feel Like you never really had a love that's real Well, here I am, and who's to say A better love you won't find today Just one chance and I will show you love Like no other, two steps above On your ladder I'll be a peg I want your loving, please don't make me beg I want your love, I want your love ''4x ''I want your love, I need your love I'll share my dreams and make you see How really bad your love I need I want your love, I need your love Just like the birds in the sky above I'll share my dreams and make you see How really bad your love I need I want your love, I want your love ''4x'' Why It Rocks #Decent vocals. #Great bass guitar playing by the great Bernard Edwards. #It is a great song to dance to. Critical Reception "song swirls around a tricky horn-and-strings riff that builds and builds until the track practically levitates," Rolling Stone stated. AllMusic's Jason Birchmeier called the song a "timeless floor-filler" and a "dancefloor anthem." Amy Hanson from AllMusic: "Chic's smooth, up-tempo follow-up to their searing disco epic "Le Freak," "I Want Your Love" was a chart-topper in its own right in early 1979. And while it may not have been as commercially heart-stopping as the former, it was a stunning, and often better, example of just how easily Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers could magic a song together. "Simple, yet extraordinarily textured, this is Rodgers' autobiographical and bittersweet lament of an unrequited love. Dominant here is the song's four-note riff, which plays out across the intro on bells before being swept up in the lilting strings which ultimately drive the melody. Echoed by both horns and vocals, the slightly melancholy refrain "I want your love, I need your love" was the passionate repetition that made the song so endearing an unending circle -- a sonic masterpiece." Track Listing and Formats * 7" vinyl single # A. "I Want Your Love" – 3:28 # B. "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 *'12" vinyl single' # A. "I Want Your Love" – 6:53 # B. "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 Charts Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Certifications Covers, Remixes and Sampling * Jody Watley covered the song on her 2006 album The Makeover. The song reached #1 on the Billboard Dance Club Songs chart. * Paul Rutherford (formerly of Frankie Goes to Hollywood), covered "I Want Your Love" on his 1989 solo album, Oh World. * Former Today member Big Bub sampled the song "Need Your Love" featuring Queen Latifah and Heavy D from the 1997 album, Timeless. * Electronica musician, Ali Love, covered the song as part of his 2007 Secret Sunday Lover EP. * R&B dance musician, Quentin Elias, also covered the song for his forthcoming untitled album in 2010. * Swedish R&B hip hop duo Navigators released their third and most successful single "Superstar", which sampled the bassline from "I Want Your Love". "Superstar" reached number 20 on the Swedish Singles chart, and remained there for 11 weeks. * Sampled in the 2010 song "Fashion Beats" by The Black Eyed Peas off their album The Beginning. * In 2015, Lady Gaga and Nile Rodgers recorded a version of this song for Tom Ford's Spring/Summer 2016 promotional video, directed by Nick Knight. Ford first asked Rodgers to update the song, and then recruited Gaga to provide vocals on the track. The video was first released on Ford's official site. Videos Chic - I Want Your Love • TopPop|Chic performs the song on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 17 June 1979. External Links Category:Disco Category:1970s Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1